


Anything for you

by Katharija



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, One Shot, Parabatai Bond, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Talking, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharija/pseuds/Katharija
Summary: "He cherishes in the familiar feeling of belonging and ease, lets his mind wander about and that is when he realises all of sudden that Jace, his brother, his parabatai, died in the last twenty-four hours only to be mysteriously brought to life again."Alec tries to work out how can Jace still be alive and Magnus helps him. Parabatai feels, Malec feels and a lot of Alec because I love him, he deserves nice things.





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> I was so frustrated with the final episode and how the fact of Jace's death didn't really make an impact on Alec and how nobody gets to the conclusion that Clary saved him even when they literally saw the place and the lack of Mortal Instruments and so I wrote a fic to a fandom I'm not even into. It was going to be about Jace and Alec but Jace is boring and I love Magnus so Malec happened obviously. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Jace was dead._

The realisation comes to Alec at a peculiar moment while he lies awake in Magnus' loft in the middle of the night. It is only now that he feels the knot of guilt, fear and longing in his chest finally untangle itself completely; he wasn't lying when he said it was impossible for him to think straight for the last couple of days. But right now Magnus is there, curled up by Alec's side, truly safe for the first time in a long time, without Valentine on the loose, and so Alec lets himself feel again. He cherishes in the familiar feeling of belonging and ease, lets his mind wander about and that is when he realises all of sudden that Jace, his brother, his  _parabatai_ , died in the last twenty-four hours, only to be mysteriously brought to life again. 

It was easy to believe it was not a big deal while seeing Jace safe and sound, listening to him saying nothing really happened, feeling their bond there at the right place like everything else in Alec's life now. But he can still remember the pain as if someone cut through his heart when Jace's chest was stabbed, he remembers his or maybe Jace's panic and anger, finally he remembers that terrifying emptiness left in the place of their bond when his  _parabatai_  rune disappeared for those probably longest twenty minutes of his life. Even a brief memory of that makes his heart skip a beat and his muscles tense and...

"Alexander?" comes a quiet murmur and Alec takes a deep breath realising Magnus uses his chest as a pillow and can probably feel his sudden unease.

"It's nothing," he answers in a whisper and he hears Magnus sigh, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Didn't," Magnus' voice although full of sleep still manages to be smooth and gentle. "Ain't sleeping yet."

Alec feels a smile forming on his lips but in his mind, he still relives the memory of losing Jace and after a moment he gives in.

"I'm thinking about what happened to Jace," he admits, running his hand through Magnus' hair. "It was terrifying."

"Terrifying to look at, too," Magnus says more consciously and sighs again. "It was close, wasn't it?"

"No, he was  _close_  to death many times. But today?" Alec looks through the window at the dark, starless sky. "You saw it, Magnus, our rune was gone and I felt it. He  _did_  die."

Magnus shifts a bit to be more comfortable, taking his time before answering. "Alexander, if I know something about traumatic experiences of the kind it is that losing sleep over them isn't going to help in a long run.” Magnus breath is warm against his skin. “But in case you need it stated, there was nothing you could do to help him and he is alive and safe, also probably drunk and happy right now, so there is no point in worrying about that anymore."

"Yeah, but how can he be alive?" Alec asks helplessly, focusing on that only reasonable concern and to his surprise he hears a quiet chuckle in response.

"Oh, so you haven't figured it out yet?" 

"Figured out what?"

"Alexander," there is quite an inappropriate amusement in Magnus' voice, "you really cannot think without me, can you?"

"Shut up," Alec says both a bit amused and flustered, "are you going to tell me or not?"

"Clary."

"What about her?"

Magnus chuckles again. "What happened to the Mortal Instruments?"

"Clary said that Valentine managed to use them and call upon the Angel."

"Yes, but he didn't make his wish because, well, for example, I am still alive..." The thought of a different outcome makes Alec hold him tighter still. "So what happened to the wish?"

"It was... _Oh_." 

"Exactly."

"You think that Clary used it to bring Jace back? That's..."

"Obvious?"

"Shut up," Alec repeats with a smile, feeling the last piece of puzzles falling into its place. "It’s just, it sounds quite selfless for her, I mean, she could ask for everything in the world and… it looks like we owe her a lot now."

"With all respect and affinity I have for Clary, I wouldn't call it a selfless act," Magnus protests. "If I were to bring you back, I'm pretty sure it would be a very selfish thing to do."

"Oh..." Alec says because he is not sure how to answer such a confession even if he should be better at finding right words by now. "I think I know exactly what you mean.”

Magnus' hand moves through the sheets until it finds Alec's and squeezes it gently. "Can we sleep now that we established that or is there something else that bothers you right now?"

When Alec thinks of that there are many things that still worry him in relation to recent events but he is not sure if he wants to bring them up now destroying the rest of their night so he lets Magnus decide. "I don't know, should something else bother me?"

"No," Magnus murmurs quickly. "Although I really think you should ask Jace what does he thinks about lying about his death to his own  _parabatai_."

"Yeah, it's not how we work," Alec mutters from loyalty although it definitely is a point high on his  _worry about tomorrow morning_  list. "He'll talk to me eventually."

"Mhm." Magnus does not seem to be convinced by that but he gets quiet for a while and it is only when Alec's breath becomes steady again that Magnus whispers slowly as if carefully choosing words. "Alexander, could you promise me something?"

"Anything," says Alec honestly and Magnus holds his head up to look at him as if surprised by the answer. The room is dark apart from the orange gleam of the city lights but his yellow eyes shine when Alec looks down into them.

"Promise me that whatever is going to happen between us," Magnus squeezes his hand again and Alec intertwines their finger together. "Whatever happens at the Institute and whoever dies... Promise me that you'll never say Jace's name in our bed ever again."

Alec blinks at him. "You are ridiculous."

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I'm always serious," answers Magnus with a dead stare and Alec starts to laugh because Magnus  _is_  ridiculous and because his phrase is so full of promises itself, full of nights yet to come, of shared worries and shared fun and so many surprises and such a constant presence that Alec once again is left speechless.

"Anything," he says breathlessly when he finally stops laughing and Magnus rests his head against Alec's chest again. "Anything for you, Magnus."

It is only when he starts to drift asleep that the answer comes but, thinks Alec in his last conscious thought, it is the one worth waiting for his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll appreciate every comment, especially since English isn't my first language! Also, Jace is an ass and I'm so glad Alec got to have a happy ending he deserves.


End file.
